Soup Or Salad?
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Bel and Mammon go out on a dinner date. Light romance Oocness and light Crack


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Bel and Mammon go out on a dinner date. Light romance Oocness Crack

**Soup Or Salad?**

Mammon sat upon his bed counted the money he earned on his last mission. He hummed a happy little tune as he counted the large bills. "Alright good, it's all there." The assassin mutter to himself lost in his thoughts. There was no knock on the door but it opened quietly. Alarmed the arcobaleno's head shot up to looked at the intruder. "What do you want Bel?" The magician didn't relax as his alley walked in.

"Is that anyway to act to a prince, peasant?"

"You know better then to bother me when I'm counting money."

"Ushishi, the prince is really bored-"

"Later."

"I'll pay you to spend the rest of the day with me. I'm a prince, I have money for your expensive company fees." The baby stopped what he was doing thinking about the proposition.

"What would I have to do?"

"Nothing bad, we can go out and get something to eat. I know how you're not a big fan of Squalo's cooking night. Then maybe we can take a walk or something."

"Alright, deal." The mist guardian stuffed a few small bills into his pocket and put the rest of is into his room safe. Mammon really hated to spend money like this. But every once in a while when not splurge a little? "Where are we going first?"

"Out to eat, I have reservations." The blonde picked up the magician holding him to his broad chest.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down immediately!" The cursed male panic kicking his little legs and elbowing the royal male in the chest. He was afraid bodily harm was going to come very soon but it didn't.

"Do you think you can keep up with me with such little legs?" Belphegor grinned when the frown on Mammon's face got bigger and his fighting stopped. There was no doubt in his mind that the child couldn't keep up with the twin. However, the amethyst haired boy wouldn't admit he liked being in the assassin's arms.

Without another word they left. The blonde jumped from tree to tree then to roof top to roof top until they reached their destination.

"Why are we eating here? We could just go to a place that kids under three can eat for free so all you'd have to do is pay for yourself." The amber haired male had to pick the most extravagant place to eat. Their must have been a dress code because all women wore dresses with real jewelry. Men where in suits with ties. And there were no screaming children.

"None of those places are fit for a prince to eat at."

"What a huge waste of money." This was the type of place you need to get a reservation at months ahead the night you wanted to go. Only extremely rich families came here. Bel, of course qualified, but this atmosphere seem too stuck up for him. The noblemen wasn't sophisticated enough for this place. The small male also had enough money saved up for this kind of place but would never have though about it.

"Reservation for two under Prince Bel" They waiter looked at them like they were insane. A teenager and a baby had enough money to come here? With a lip smack he checked the list and indeed there was someone there under the allies of 'Prince Bel.' This blonde prince was not the kind he was expecting.

"We don't allow animals in the restaurant." He said in a stuck up accent.

"Don't worry Phantasma is well behaved." The frog on his head didn't move unless commanded to. The amphibian wore a big smile and an unblinking gaze. The waiter frowned thinking it was dead. The attendant refused to let these delinquents enter.

"We don't have any booster sits for h-."

"Just bring us to our table you peasant!" Holding the arcobaleno in one hand Bel pulled a knife and pointed it at the guy.

"Of course, this way sir!" The amber haired male followed the tense maître d'. They received a secluded booth near the window, not that it was a problem. Bel placed Mammon on one side of the booth and he sat at the other. The petite boy even when standing was too short of the table.

"Ushishi, you can sit on my lap."

"I'd rather not…" The arcobaleno sighed scooting over to his friend. He didn't like the glare he was getting from the psychopath. The future king pulled him onto his lap now chest high. Grabbing one of the menus the storm guardian opened it so they both could read it.

"What do you want to eat?" Reaching for the menu the illusionist gazed over the kids meals. It shocked the cursed male to see a kids sections considering only old couples come here. Every thing listed had a picture of the meal next to the description.

"I guess I'll have the chicken fingers." Four big pieces of chicken with a side order of fries for twelve dollars. It was the cheapest thing on the menu.

"The prince will have the forty dollars sushi." Mammon shook his head in disappointment there was no way he would get stuck paying for Bel. Only thirteen pieces of sushi.

While waiting for the waiter to return and take their order the baby gazed out the window. "What's wrong not having a fun time?"

"Just waiting."

"Talk to the prince."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"That didn't help. So, did you meet your minimal killing spree today?"

"How nice of you to ask. Of course I did."

A two minute silence past aggravating the royalty. "We've been here for eight minutes and they have yet to even sure us drinks. Hey you over there!" The blonde screamed raising a hand making people turn heads.

"Hey, Bel quiet down." Mammon whispered sinking into his spot. The employee froze in his spot but managed to stagger over.

"Yes, sir…?"

"You're serving a prince here! Show some respect! What do you want to drink?"

"Strawberry milk please."

"The prince will have you most expensive wine." The boy wrote the drinks down.

"A-anything else, s-sir?"

"One order of sushi and a kid's chicken meal." The attendant took their menus and rushed off. In fact it seemed like everyone within sight was eating fast and leaving as soon as possible. Neither one of them was bother from that; Mammon would prefer being alone with Belphegor. This wait was only half the time as the first. The greedy male smirked the head waiter was trying to get rid of them.

"That seemed rude he didn't ask if we wanted an appetizers. Also doesn't your meal come with either the days soup or a salad?"

"Ushishi are you suggesting something?"

"No, of course not."

The meals were placed side by side and looked pretty good. Reaching for the ketchup the baby turned the bottle upside down waiting for it to fall out. Nothing happened. He hit the bottom a few times forcing a large about to squish out. The red condiment splattered everywhere including on his clothes. "Damn."

"Did the baby spill? Ushishi."

"Shut it." He dabbed a napkin on his cloak so he didn't spread it around. "Why are their never enough napkins?"

"The prince wants napkins!" The golden haired male shouted to no one particular. Three waiters rushed over holding a pile of napkins. Mammon placed napkins over the mess on the table. "Don't do that it's what the servants her get paid to do. Eat now." Bel held a fry out to the arcobaleno.

Hesitating he opened his mouth and allowed the prince to feed him. The storm guardian reached for a piece of raw fish dropping it in his mouth. "Delicious. Would Mammon like a bite of the prince's meal?"

"No." The magician cut into his chicken placing a small portion in his mouth.

"You sound ungrateful." When the mist guardian opened his mouth for another piece of poultry his friend stuffed raw fish in his mouth. "Good isn't it?" The illusionist nodded swallowing hard. The baby reach out grabbing his drink.

Lifting the glass to his face he chucked half it down. "Ushishi milk moustache." With a light blush the arcobaleno wiped his face. He muttered something under his breath, it sounded like childish. "You know you don't have to drink that child's beverage."

"Why Bel, you're not going to give a toddler a tasted of your adult drink are you?" Grinning the twin ran his fingers around the rim of his glass. "I got your favorite wine. Artezin 2006 Dry Creek Zinfandel. It's delectable with a nice aroma of spice." The cursed male gulped.

Belphgor teased him holding the glass under his nose. Unsure of his control the mist guardian took a baby sip of the dark liquid. Mammon swished it around in his mouth savoring the mind blowing taste. "Ushishi, I knew you would like it." The Cheshire prince put the bottle of wine within reach of the baby.

"I'll return shortly."

"Eh?" The smaller male leaped down from the golden haired male's lap. The waiter who seated them watched the toddler walked into the restroom.

"Don't flush that dead thing down the toilet." He muttered following the mist guardian. He watched the child walk into the stall. He heard chain rustling then the boy spoke.

"Let's go Phantasma."

The head waiter bent down looking under the clean stall. He frowned seeing the shadow of his body but not his feet. Then again he could see that the child wasn't tall enough to sit on the toilet and touch the floor.

'He better not make a mess of the stall.' The adult thought looking through the crack the door and the wall made. The attendant jumped back rubbing his eyes. The baby was flying over the toilet? There was a snake on his head?

The maître d' heard the flush and ran into the next stall as Mammon floated out of his. Levitating over to the sink he washed and dried his hands before returning to the older male. Phantasma returned to his borrowed frog from before the magician reached the table.

"While your were gone the prince ordered one of those two people sundays."

"I wasn't done eating."

"Am I correct in assuming you are a baby who loves snacks as much as I do?" Mammon smirked a tint of redness still on his face.

Minutes later the servant returned with a long bowl filled with ice cream. "The prince will let his little friend have the first bite." Willingly the cursed male opened his mouth waiting for the spoon. The first bite consisted of everything. A few nuts, chocolate syrup, banana and ice cream.

"Who should get the cherry?"

"The prince gave you the first bite so he isn't going to share his cherry." Quickly he grabbed the cherry so he didn't lose it. Opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue the prince held the fruit above his mouth. He wiggled it in the air trying to challenge the plum haired male to take it.

"Well are you going to eat it?"

"Of course." The prince's pink tongue ran over the juicy cherry. Mammon could only watch intently as Bel erotically licked and sucked on it. His soft lips closed around it pulling the stem off. With a smirk he munched the rest of it.

With a light blushed the baby turned his attention back to the ice cream. "Ushishi." The taller male knew how uncomfortable the arcobaleno was now; how he avoided moving on his lap to much. "Something wrong, Mammon?" The storm guardian asked with a tease in his voice.

"I want some ice cream."

"Ushishi, of course." Bel spoon fed the mist guardian the dessert taking only a few bite out of it. Grinning the amber haired male grabbed the bottle of wine pouring some of it onto the ice cream like it was some sort of topping.

The petite male didn't fight at all as the wine covered Sunday filled his mouth. The sweet cold ice cream and the spiced wine flowed over his taste buds and down his throat. The baby had a smile on his face and a little redness in his cheeks. "Are you a little drunk?"

"Of course not…Hic." Tired the child leaned back using the genius as his pillow. Belphegor put the bowl to his lips drinking up the melted dessert and the wine. Wiping his face clean the blonde paid and left a tip on the table.

"Shall we go now?" The reply didn't come when the golden haired male expected Mammon to jump out the door.

"Supi supipi…" The sleeping guardian had a large snot bubble connected to his nose.

"Ushishi." The storm guardian held the illusionist like a mother would hold their baby close. Together they left the restaurant not hearing the cries of happiness from the employees and guest that decided to stay.

The genius couldn't help but smile as he gazed at his sleeping friend. Never before had he ever seen the cursed male so vulnerable. His grin envelope his face as the arcobaleno snuggled closer for his body heat. "How cute."

The snot bubbled popped awakening the child from his snooze. Did he hear that comment? "Did you have a nice nap?"

"This isn't the way home. Where are we going now?" Groaned the purple haired male who was tired and didn't want to do much else.

"The bank. I know you want to see the money go into your Swiss US bank account."

Averting his gaze the cloak boy thought. "...No, it's alright." The blonde looked at him in shocked. The smaller male was blushing avoiding eye contact. "I had a lot of fun let's do it again sometime."

"I knew I got you drunk."

"Just a little tipsy. That's all."

* * *

A/N: I needed to write something that wasn't a Bel/Flan fic. I love the sound effect Reborn makes when he falls asleep xD Happy Halloween and stuff.


End file.
